


The Unyielding Truth

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Drabbles in Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And it's starting to show, C'mon Dean I know you can do it..., Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean can't hide it much longer, Dean needs Cas like he needs pie, Falling In Love, He's bursting with love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Dean's feelings for Cas are starting to show--in lots of little ways.





	The Unyielding Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This adorable asshole just needs to use his words now. I'm posting this with a tulpa to help him along--although I can't upload the symbol (because I'm a technological dumbass) so here's the word in Tibetan instead:
> 
> སྤྲུལ་པ་
> 
> Dean, we got you, boo.

It's in the not being able to stop himself from making special trips to might-as-well-be-goddamn-Neverland places, for expensive organic coffees and specialist woodland honeys...

In the not being able to force himself to tear his stare away when that thick, monotone gravel-growl--a sound that's now as comfortingly familiar as his own brother's voice--rolls like thunder off a silver-tongue; the weird, earnest-yet-sassy manor quietly screaming its intentions...

The not being able to help but touch, whenever and wherever he can, in probably-- _definitely_ \--overly familiar ways; sometimes too-soft and featherlight; sometimes with firm and loaded brush strokes, and for undoubtedly--and now almost unashamedly--longer than strictly necessary…

And it's all over the not being able to ban his memory-foam-thoughts from drifting to desperately desirable images of fuzzy and darkly shadowed-jawline; to eyes a hue which he would _swear_ didn't even exist in this world until a dishevelled but divine being arrived and blew blue straight out of the water for humanity--for him--forever; to long, pale and slender but inexorably strong fingers he just wants _on him_ already; and to the softest and pinkest lips he's so very eager to press into and messily smother with his own, to document their taste in his mind, and then part them with his tongue, biblically, like Moses and the epic parting of the cyclonic waves of the goddamn Red fucking Sea…

It's every-bit Dean, and the unyielding truth of him not being able to stop loving Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some lovely kudos--as your own tulpa!--if you enjoyed this!
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
